The goal of the research is to understand protein-nucleic acid interactions. The approach is to determine protein and nucleic acid sequences that bind to each other by using ultraviolet cross-linking methods. To increase the effectiveness of the technique, laser crosslinking methods will be developed. This will require investigation of the photochemistry involved in reaction.